Estocada al corazón
by Dariana Mah
Summary: "Había dolido como el infierno, pero incluso el dolor de una estocada al corazón, fue mucho menor que el sufrimiento de morir en manos de aquel que alguna vez consideraron como su hermano y primer amor."


Fue como si el tiempo se detuviera. Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer, resbalándose con dolorosa parsimonía por sus sonrosadas mejillas. Sintió un retortijón en la boca de su estómago seguido de una fuerte punzada en el pecho.

La pelirrosa se preguntó si así se sentiría que te arrancaran el corazón en vida.

_No._

Hubiera preferido mil veces eso. Podía asegurar que ningún dolor físico se compararía con el torbellino de sentimientos que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Tristeza, sufrimiento, odio, enojo...

_Remordimiento._

Las piernas le temblaron, y ella no hizo nada para impedir que sus rodillas golpearan el suelo con rudeza.

El saber perdonar era una característica que no a todos se les daba demasiado bien. Y aquellos que la conocieran bien, dirían que Sakura Haruno poseía ese don de sobra.

Ella _le había perdonado demasiadas cosas._ Lo perdonó por cada desplante hacia su persona que recibió y aguantó cuando aún eran unos niños. Soportó el hecho de que él la hubiera dejado sola e inconsistente aquel día, cuando él decidió desertar de la aldea que lo vió nacer en busca de poder. Incluso había dejado pasar su estúpido propósito de querer romper los lazos que lo unían con el equipo siete.

Aún recordaba lo estúpida que se sintió al darse cuenta que a pesar de su intento de homicidio, ella seguía enamorada de él.

Pero _todo tenía un límite_, incluso para ese _amor tan dañino_ que sentía por ese _asesino._

Y era una completa lástima que lo único que pudo hacerla reaccionar, fue ver el _cadáver_ de su _mejor amigo.  
_  
Una cruel táctica del destino para hacerle abrir los ojos.

Porque todos sabían que ella hubiera podido soportar muchas más cosas de Sasuke, _excepto esa_.

Vacilante, la dueña de los ojos jade se arrastró lastimosamente hacia el cuerpo inerte del jinchūriki. Y con una ternura que pocas veces había mostrado, acarició con pesar la pálida mejilla del rubio.

Y entonces, ella sucumbió al dolor, rompiéndose por completo.

Fue solo en ese momento, cuando sostenía con fuerza el _cuerpo sin vida_ de Naruto, que ella se permitió demostrar lo que sentía. Sollozó, gritó y maldijo al cielo ante la atenta mirada carente de emociones del Uchiha, quien permanecía estático a unos metros de sus ex compañeros.

— Por favor, por favor, no me dejes. Te lo pido, no te vayas, no... —la joven cerró los ojos con fuerza, pegando su frente con la del joven que yacía entre sus brazos.

Ella sabía a la perfección que cada súplica que pidiera sería inútil.

Habría hecho cualquier cosa. Incluso hubiera vendido su alma a _Jashin_ de ser necesario si eso significaba poder escuchar su irritante voz llamándola de nuevo. Pero eso era imposible. Y muy a su pesar, había llegado demasiado tarde. No había nada que pudiera hacer para traerlo de vuelta.

— Sakura —el entrecejo de la ojijade se descompuso en una mueca de ira al escuchar la gruesa e intimidante voz a su espalda. Sin embargo, no respondió.— _Lo lamento, por todo._

Una desganada e irónica carcajada estuvo por salir de los labios de la chica. _«¿En serio?»_ se preguntó a si misma. Pero de nueva cuenta, mantuvo la boca cerrada. Aunque quisiera, estaba segura que no saldría nada de ella. El nudo en su garganta se lo impediría.

Además, ¿que podría decirle? Todas las palabras que alguna vez quiso decirle al Uchiha se esfumaron, siendo reemplazadas por unas intensas ganas de abalanzarse contra él y pelear.

Pelear como lo hizo Naruto, pero a diferencia de las intenciones de su amigo, ella quería hacerlo sólo para poder ver su cabeza rodar por el piso.

_«No más impunidad para ese bastardo.»_

No obstante, otra pregunta apareció en su cabeza. _«¿Para qué?»_ Sabía a la perfección que inclusive en el estado deplorable de Sasuke, aún con el cansancio de su pelea con el Uzumaki, apostaba a que no sería rival para él.

Por otra parte, dudaba mucho tener si quiera la fuerza para moverse. Llegar hacia su amigo había sido una tarea demasiado difícil. Y ahora que lo tenía con ella, se negaba a soltarlo.

De nuevo, el sentimiento de pérdida embargó su sistema.

Sus padres habían muerto meses atrás, víctimas de la guerra. Y la compañía del ninja de ojos zafiro la había motivado a salir de su depresión. Él le había devuelto las ganas de continuar con su vida. El joven hiperactivo había sido un pilar importante para su estabilidad mental.

Perder a alguien más le era casi imposible de concebir.

Él había sido tan bueno con ella. ¿Y cómo le pagó a cambio?_ Llevándolo a su muerte._ Lo sentenció desde el primer instante que le pidió traer a su compañero de vuelta.

Y al final, _si que cumplió con su promesa_. Pero a un precio _tan alto_ que ni siquiera la ojijade estaba dispuesta a aceptar.

Sus ganas de salir adelante, y luchar por sobrevivir _se habían ido con él_. Por lo que no movió ni un músculo cuando se percató del inigualable sonido perteneciente a la mortal hoja de acero cortar el aire a sus espaldas. Ni siquiera se inmutó al escuchar las alarmadas voces de Kakashi e Ino advirtiéndole a lo lejos sobre el ataque enemigo.

Lo único que atinó a hacer entonces, _fue aferrarse al cuerpo de su mejor amigo.  
_  
Esa tarde, la vida _les fue arrebatada_ al más grande cabeza hueca y héroe del mundo ninja, _Uzumaki Naruto _y a la gran Ninja médico que mantuvo con vida en su mayoría, a la alianza shinobi. _Haruno Sakura._

Ambos asesinados por el mismo hombre. Quien sin pestañear, desenvainó mortalmente su arma ante ellos.

Esa tarde, el corazón de aquellos héroes de Konoha fue tocado por la afilada espada de Uchiha Sasuke.

Había dolido como el infierno, pero incluso el dolor de una _estocada al corazón_, fue mucho menor que el sufrimiento de morir en manos de aquel que alguna vez consideraron como su _hermano y primer amor._

Esa tarde, el hermoso atardecer que adornaba el cielo aquel día, fue sustituido por una tenue llovizna que parecía hacerle compañía a la pesadumbre de todo shinobi que lamentara la pérdida de ambos ninjas.

Esa noche, el cielo lloró al ser testigo de como el último de los Uchiha finalmente había cumplido su cometido de _romper hasta el ultimo lazo sentimental que seguía atado a él_. Condenándose a si mismo a una vida de solead de la que jamás lograría escapar, pues en su locura, _había extinguido las dos únicas luces que habrían dado todo por sacarlo de aquella oscuridad en su interior, que radicada de su muy lastimado corazón._


End file.
